Printing devices may include an output tray or finisher where sheets of print media are accumulated. Often, additional finishing processes may be conducted on an accumulated stack of print media within the finisher including stapling and hole punching. These finishing operations use precisely aligned accumulated pages to meet user expectation.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.